A Hunter
by katerina donovan
Summary: What if when Edward left Bella in NM, she decided to join the Hunters of Artemis when they asked. What if Bella wasn't human either. What if a certain goddess of love and beauty claimed her when she joined the hunters. My first fan-fic. Please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Percy Jackson**

_**Chapter 1**_

BPOV

Becoming a hunter of Artemis was one of the best decisions of my entire life. Well actually existence, now that I am immortal. I will admit that being a hunter is extremely dangerous what with all that monster fighting we have to do and all but I don't regret joining because being a hunter also has its perks and it has helped me in so many ways, ways that I thought weren't even possible. For example it got rid of my two left feet and now I am more graceful and coordinated, I also managed to find out that i was adopted and that Charlie and Renee aren't my real parents and that i was a demi-god. My mother is Aphrodite. I still don't get that though. I'm not beautiful but anyways... being a hunter also taught me how to fend for myself and best of all it got rid of the gigantic hole I my chest that was threatening to rip me apart after 'he' left me. I gave him all my love and he repays me by saying I was just a distraction and that he never loved me.

**Flashback**

"Bella, we're leaving."

I took a deep breath before speaking.

"When you say '_we_'-" I said slowly not really wanting to hear what Edward was going to say next.

"I mean my family and 'myself'" he exaggerated each word as if trying to tell me I was not part of it but in the most gentlemanly fashion the way he was raised. "I don't want you to come, Bella."

I shook my head not believing a single word. My face started heating up full of anger "Your lying. I know it. You promised Edward, you promised. You told me that you couldn't live in a world where I don't exist. You told me you loved me." By the end of my little speech I was whispering. His blank expression told me that he was serious.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but you were just a distraction to me." He said evenly, "goodbye Bella," he pressed his lips very lightly to my forehead. My eyes closed. And when they opened again he was gone. And from that day onwards my reason for existing had vanished. Until I met the hunters that is.

**End of flashback**

my thoughts were interrupted as I heard Phoebe and Anna call me from across the clearing. I focused on the two figures running towards me and yelling my name. Phoebe and Anna came to a stop in front of me.

"Hey, hey, Bella, guess what?" Anna said jumping up and down. In a way she reminded me of Alice with her enthusiasm for everything, "No, no, don't guess let me tell you. Artemis has just set up a competition to see which group can catch the biggest prey and you're in our group," Anna started bouncing even more and she even started squealing. It took both Phoebe and me to calm her down. Anna reminded me so much of my best friend Alice Cullen, Edward's little sister. I missed her so much. When she was finally back to normal which wasn't necessarily calm she continued where she left of from before. "We are so gonna win with you on our team, with you being Artemis' second in command and all. The prize for winning is I'm guessing its because she has to deal with Apollo right now and she doesn't want us to listen or maybe because she forgot to catch dinner, though I'm guessing it's the latter. Oh well, we should be leaving in around five minuets so get ready."

"Okay" I replied.

I trudged back to my tent thinking about Alice and Esme and what they would think if they saw me. It has been ten years since I saw my best friend and I would give almost anything to see her again. Almost. When I climbed into my tent I saw my tent-mate **(AN:I'm not sure what you call someone who shares a tent with you)** and Lady Artemis' lieutenant, Thalia sharpening her knife.

"Hey Thals, getting ready for the competition?" I asked

"Yeah, come on, my knife looks sharp enough so lets start getting ready."

When we put on our camouflaged shorts, and I put on my favorite dark blue tank top while Thalia put on her death to Barbie shirt. We both put on our silver huntress jackets on top. As we stepped out of the tent I turned to Thalia.

"Good luck, Thalia. May the best hunters win" I smirked.

"Sounds about right, Bells" she said back. Suddenly, the hunting horn sounded and I was of into the woods with phoebe and Anna at my flanks. I skidded to a halt as soon as I smelt the scent of a monster. A confused Anna and Phoebe skidded to a halt and walked back to where I was.

"What's wrong?" Phoebe asked.

"Shh," I commanded, "do you smell that?"

Phoebe sniffed the air before answering. "yeah, monsters" Pheobe whispered

"Hey maybe if we kill the monster and bring them back to Lady Artemis we'll win" Anna said rather loudly jumping up and down again.

"Number one Anna keep it down or the monsters will hear you and number two we have to get animals for dinner and I don't think monsters will taste so good." Phoebe whispered harshly.

"Will both of you shut up and follow me. We'll see how many vampires are there and if we can take them we will, otherwise we call in for reinforcements. Got that?" I whispered already making my way to where the scent of the monsters was.

"Sure" they both murmured at the same time, following me into the tree I was climbing. We jumped four to five trees ahead when I saw pale figures moving about in the clearing in front of us.

"There are not that many vampires, I think we can take em', so on three, we all jump down from this tree and aim at the closest vampire. Only on my call do you fire understand?" I whispered so softly I doubt the vampires could hear. "One, two, three." We all jumped down from the closest tree and aimed. That's when I heard a trill voice that sounded like bells, "Bella?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**I might not have mentioned this in the last chapter but Bella can charm speak. If you don't know what charmspeak is,**_ _**only very few children of Aphrodite can charmspeak. It is a gift from their mom. Charmspeaking is a type of hypnotism. It is in the lost hero book.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_That's when I heard a trill voice that sounded like bells, "Bella?"_

"Wait! Don't shoot!" I yelled at my hunters, "Alice?"

"Oh my gosh! Bella it really is you!" She moved to take a step forward but my hunters strung their bows and aimed at her. I heard a growl coming from of to the side of the clearing. It probably was Jasper. As I looked around the clearing I noticed the whole family was there. Including Rosalie and _him_, and they were all staring at us.

"Guard down" I commanded my hunters turning my head slightly to the side never taking my eyes of the Cullens.

"But Bella their vampires, they'll kill you first chance they get. There are so many of them." Anna whispered softly. Though there was really no point because the vampires could probably hear them.

"They wont hurt us. They are vegetarians vampires."

"But how can you-"

I cut her off, "Lady Artemis said that I was the leader of this hunt and whatever I say, goes. So when I say, 'guard down' you will put your guard down." I felt bad that I had to charmspeak them but it was for their own good. Still not taking my eyes off of the vampires I could sense them moving their bows so that the arrow were pointing the floor so that in time of need all they had to do was point their arrows up and shoot.

"Bella? Is that you? It has been fifty years and you haven't aged a day. Yet you look so different because of the clothes and the weapons, which really aren't fashionable if you ask me," Alice said.

"I have found another road to immortality and I don't regret my choice. At least my new family didn't leave me just because I was human." I visibly saw all the Cullen's flinch at my harsh words. "I could tell you what happened if you want, though you probably wouldn't believe me." I glared at all of them for a moment waiting for an answer until finally Edward said in an empty voice, "try us"

"Okay," I said, "but don't forget that you wanted me to tell you and do not get upset at my choice until you hear what I have to say about it first, got it?" they all nodded. I sat down on the grass then started, "The moment Edward left I tried to follow him into the woods to see if I could persuade him to stay but I got lost and it was dark by then so I sat on one of the tree stumps crying."

**Flashback**

I can't believe he left me. How could he after all that we have been through. Suddenly, there was a rustling in the bushes ahead and some giggling followed by it.

"Who's there?" I yelled. Nothing. I stood up sniffling. "Who's there?" I tried again. A girl about twelve years old came out with two more girls on her flanks. The twelve year old girl had auburn hair that was gathered into a ponytail and she had strange silvery yellow eyes that reminded me of the moon. Her face was so beautiful it made me catch my breath. I swear even Rosalie couldn't match up to her. Her expression was kind, gentle and welcoming like she knew what I was going through.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I asked my voice cracking at the end.

"We want to help," she said softly "My name is Artemis I am the goddess of the moon and the hunt. I know what your thinking. Your thinking that we have no idea what you're going through. Well you see in the hunt, most of us have been through the same things like for one thing heartbreaks. That is what your going through right now young Demi-God."

"Demi- who?" I asked

"Hasn't your mother claimed you yet? Oh never mind ill just explain it to you myself. Do you believe in Greek Gods?"

"No, of course not. Their just myths."

"Oh so your saying that I'm a myth then?"

"You're a goddess?" I asked in shock

"Yes, the goddess of the hunt remember?"

I just stared at her in shock my mouth hanging open. Suddenly, I realized what I was doing and bowed to her in respect.

"Stand up straight young one." She said. When I stood up she was still smiling kindly.

"Wait a minute. You said that I was a demi-god? Doesn't that mean that one of my parents is a god? But that's impossible my parents didn't have kids before they were married and they defiantly didn't cheat on each other." I said. I kept contemplating different ideas in my head on how this could've happened but I came up with nothing.

"You're right. Didn't your parent tell you that you were adopted? I can sense that your mother was the immortal and that your father was human. Maybe Athena's daughter? But never mind that if you join us then maybe in during dinner tonight at dinner you will get claimed." She said thoughtfully like she was curious to who my mother was. She had such ancient eyes for such a young girl.

"Woah. _Join_ you? What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean join the hunt."

"But what about my family? And what do you get from becoming a hunter?"

She ignored my first question but answered the second, "For one, immortality. You will also be free from responsibility, you will be more coordinated," she said smiling at my feet like she knew of all their clumsy adventures. "And best of all we can heal that broken heart of yours."

"Where do I sign up," I said not wanting to waste another minute.

"Good. Follow me back to my camp Godling before anyone starts looking for you. There you will take the oath and then become a hunter."

She was about to turn around when I asked, "the oath?"

The girl on her right explained, "to swear off dating and the company of men."

They turned around and started walking into the woods. I followed them too scared to be left alone and also wanting to find out who my mother was. Not long after we reached a clearing with tents, small barbeque fires and many girls wearing silver.

"Thalia," Artemis called, "meet me inside my tent." The two girls from Artemis' flanks went off to do something else. "Follow me" Artemis said.

We stepped into the biggest tent in that clearing where a girl with spiky black hair and a tiara like band was across her brow. I assumed her name was Thalia.

"Great. We're here. Now what do I have to do?" I asked

"Say this" Thalia ordered, "'I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis.'"  
"I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis"

"'I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood and join the hunt.'"

I repeated the lines.

"Now if Lady Artemis accepts your pledge, then it is binding." Thalia said turning to Artemis.

"I accept it" Artemis said sternly. Suddenly, a rush went through me and there was a weird tingling inside me. It felt good. Like the hole in my chest was repairing.

"I feel stronger"

Artemis nodded, "remember your pledge it is now your life."

"Welcome sister" Thalia said smiling, "now come on, let's get to dinner so we can find out who your mom is."

As soon as we stepped out side a blinding light appeared above my head. It was a pink dove. I was so scared I didn't want to move. As it disappeared Artemis said, "Welcome to the hunt daughter of Aphrodite." All the other girls just bowed in respect.

**End of Flashback**

"And that's is how it happened" I said

"BELLA, WHAT THE HELL?" Alice screamed at me. It was so quiet before that I jumped in shock. "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU SWEAR OFF THE COMPANY OF MEN?"

"I told you that you didn't want to hear it but you didn't listen," I said calmly after getting over my shock. "You wanna know why I did it?" I asked and she nodded. I felt fury building up inside me, " I did it because of _him_" I said bitterly pointing at Edward, "He broke my heart. He left me so that I could move on with my life, so I have happy now?" slowly all of them turned to glower at Edward.

"Bella," Anna whined, "can we just leave if you don't want to kill them. We are already behind in this competition. I heard the others are betting on whether your team or Thalias' team would win."

"You're right, let's go," I said softly.

As I turned around I heard Edward say, "Bella wait. I love you."

"Phoebe, Anna go make a head start I want to make something clear with the Cullens and don't worry they wouldn't dare hurt me," they were hesitant but finally they turned around and walked into the woods, "Edward," I said harshly with my back still facing him, " You only want me back because I am stronger and I know how to take care of my self. How do I know that you wont just turn your back on me again if Jasper tries to take another snap out of me?"

"I know that my world is still to dangerous-"

I cut him off, "You know you're probably right. _Your kind _is probably no match for mine." I turned around taking my knife Katoptris (AN: this is the same knife as Piper Mclean though lets just pretend that the lost hero never happens) out and looking at my reflection. "Celestial bronze. Rare material that wont harm mortals but is wicked when It comes to fighting a monster or two. I've heard that it's so sharp that it can cut vampires as well. Kill them even. I know from the time that I kill Laraunt (AN: sorry I don't know how to spell his name and my cousin is borrowing my twilight books) with it. I have to go now and don't even think about following me because the next time I wont even hesitate on killing you." I said menacingly as I stalked off into the trees.

_**Tell me if you want Bella's team or Thalia's team to win.**_

_**Please review :)**_

_**I want to know if you want me to continue on this story and if you like it or not.  
**_


End file.
